


Escape

by NiallIsMyLifeForever



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Achilles lives, Alternate Ending, F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallIsMyLifeForever/pseuds/NiallIsMyLifeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Achilles caught the arrow...and he survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

   Briseis was kneeling before Apollo’s statue, ignoring the screams and burning heat surrounding her home. In her right hand lay a golden dagger, the one Hector had given her before he and Paris had gone to Spart, the whole reason behind the present massacre. She twisted it between her fingers. Briseis didn’t want to die, not without seeing him once more. She was begging for her life, and for forgiveness. She pledged to serve Apollo all of her life, to remain a virgin for eternity, and yet she’d given herself to Achilles. At the time it had seemed as if she couldn’t help it. The man was strong, charming, everything she said she hated but secretly craved. The very reason she’d loved Apollo. The might and strength to keep her safe. Achilles gave her that safety.  
   “Too late for prayer Priestess,” came the sick voice that she’d tried to forget. Agamemnon.  
   She was pulled to her feet by a tug at her hair, a whine releasing through her dried lips. Briseis threw his hand off her head, but he just replaced it onto her chin, squeezing tight.  
   “I almost lost this war because of your little romance,” he leaned closer to her, and Briseis fought the urge to gag.  
   Slowly, she let the dagger slip lower in her hand, but kept the firm grip.  
   “You’ll be my slave, in Besini. A Trojan priestess, scrubbing my floors,” he walked in a slow circle, taking her with him as she tried not to spit in his face waiting for,..there it was. HIs grip loosened slightly as he said, “In the night,”  
Without a second’s haste, she lifted her dagger and into the throat of the legendary Greek King it went. She watched his surprise, as he lowered himself onto the ground, blood dripping down his neck. The life left his eyes and he made one last gasping sound before she removed the dagger with a grunt, watching his fall at the foot of the Sun God’s statue. Quickly turning, Briseis fled in the opposite direction, but not fast enough as she was tackled to the ground once more by her thick wavy hair. The man pulled her back up, his gruff voice ordering her to do so. She was flung into the guard behind her, his arms securing her, fondling to close to her chest. She swung back and forth, hoping for him to lose his grip to no avail as the other bellowed out, “Hold her!”  
   This was it, she was going to die. She heard the slicing of a sword, and a life-ending grunt, but it wasn’t from her. She was thrown to the ground in the next second, landing hard and smacking her head against an ankle bone. A soft hand was placed onto her hand, and she was almost afraid to open her eyes as she was lifted slightly.  
   “Come on,”  
   Her eyes shot open at the voice, He’d come back. Her eyes shifted away from his face for a simple second and she saw her cousin running over, drawing an arrow and placing it on his bow as he continued forward. She forced herself to move faster in getting up.  
   “Achilles,” she whispered, looking over at her cousin, arrow aimed at her lover. It would only be a second that Achilles would have to react. He looked over just in time, and his hand reached out, snapping the arrow up from the air as it sailed towards his foot. Briseis watched her cousin’s running slow too late as he fell from the concrete floor down into the grass, and heard his awful groan of pain.  
   “Quickly,” she spoke and held onto his bicep as he helped raise her to her feet.  
   “Are you okay?” he asked, slightly out of breath.  
   “I’m fine,”  
   They needed to move. He was a Greek, and any Trojan warrior would want him dead.  
   “We need to move, quickly,” she repeated herself, looking for a way out. Every exit was blocked, and Paris was regaining consciousness. She knew Achilles could take him, but she didn’t want to witness another dead cousin. “How did you get in?”  
   His face changed and he exhaled deeply. “I’ll tell you later. we need to get out. I told the myrmidons to leave already, but they never listen to me. If we can somehow get back to the beach, we might be able to get out.”  
   Briseis silently agreed with him, looking beyond the statue of Apollo. If they somehow could drop below, it could..yes.  
   “Follow me,” she wheezed, breath also heavy as she tugged on his enormous hand.  
   He followed her, muttering things that she couldn’t understand. Behind the statue was the ledge that ended at the wall of Troy. The very place that the royal family would sit.  
   “If we can get down there..” she was unable to finish her sentence as she was swung over his shoulder. Achilles began to slide down the wall, grabbing at minor stones on his way to the edge of the wall. “Stairs?” he asked her, glancing down to the wide open doors of the kingdom.  
   “Put me down,” she huffed.  
   He gently set her down and sent her a frustrated face. “We don’t have time Briseis, stairs.”  
   She led the way, getting them down the stairs. He shoved her to the side as the neared the end, banging her head on the wall. She said nothing towards his harsh manner, but she could feel a lump beginning.  
   “Briseis, stay right behind me. And do not look back,” he spoke, voice hard and cold.  
   She said nothing, but nodded. He didn’t like that. Achilles shoved her up against the wall.  
   “Do you understand Priestess?”  
   She hated his tone of voice, his word choice, and his rough treatment. It reminded her of Agamemnon and when she was given to his men.  
   “Yes,” her voice was quiet.  
   He snatched her left hand in his, and began to run for it. She almost fell face first when they left the stairs, her dress getting caught on a loose tile. She said nothing, and pressed on, one of her shoes falling from her foot. They continued to run out of the city, Achilles slicing everything and everyone in their path. She held her breath when she watched a beautiful horse fall from his sword. The animal was pure and innocent, and yet…  
   Her foot was bleeding furiously from the force of her foot pressing into the sand. There was no one outside the Trojan walls. They could have walked and still made it safely, but the way his jaw was clenched made her stay silent. They were arriving along the shore, and even in the pitch black, she could notice a ship farther away from the thousands on the right of the beach.  
   “Those crazy idiots,” Achilles huffed, pulling on her arm harder. She couldn’t run much farther. The leftover sandal was threatening to fall off any second now and her other foot was numb with pain. She was thrown onto the ship seconds later, passed to someone as Achilles jumped on.  
   “Get us outta here!” his order bellowed and the myrmidons began to row as fast as they could, twisting the ship back towards Greece. She was left alone for a while, making her almost feel like a prisoner.  
   Achilles came to the back of the boat a while later, where she was trying to get the sand grains out of her injured foot.  
   “We escaped Briseis, we’re gonna be fine.” his words were meant to be a comfort, but she was still irritated at him. He knelt down to her, and leaned close.  
   “You can’t stay mad forever, or else my mother will scold me,” he said before pulling her neck forward, snapping her lips onto his as he pushed forward, mashing their lips together in a rushed kiss. He pulled away smirking, “We both get to prove her wrong, I did come back alive.”  
   She didn’t understand the reference, neither did she care as she dragged his face back to hers. She wasn’t done forgiving him yet.


End file.
